Indivisível
by T. Lecter
Summary: Algumas pessoas estão fadadas a carregarem uma responsabilidade gigantesca consigo. Às vezes essa responsabilidade pode se tornar pessoal demais... Kyuubi/Naruto Presente da Lory, que ela já leu! XD / Betada por Motoko Li


País das Ondas

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi._

**Fic presente de aniversário pra Lory! Parabéns querida! **

**-x-**

**Indivisível**

_-x-_

"_How strong, how brave, how true of you to bear the hurt I gave. I know it tears your heart in two: all I've said, all I say to you."_

"_Quão forte, quão bravo, quão verdadeiro é você, para carregar a dor que eu te dei. Eu sei que isso parte seu coração em dois: Tudo que eu tenho dito, tudo que eu disse a você."_

_**(Enya – A moment lost)**_

_-x-_

-País das Ondas. Grande Ponte Naruto-

"Já faz muito tempo..." disse Naruto ao pôr as mãos na cintura. "Foi aqui que lutamos juntos de verdade pela primeira vez, não é, raposa maldita?"

O rapaz loiro e de cintilantes olhos azuis sentou sobre o corrimão de concreto da ponte. Passou os dedos sobre o cós da calça, bem onde estava escondido o selo que o obrigava a carregar, dentro de si, aquela raposa. A névoa, sempre forte naquela região, o fazia ter boas e más lembranças do lugar. A luta contra Haku, a forma como Sasuke o protegera, o triste fim de Zabuza...

Naquele dia em especial a maior de todas as lembranças era a do chakra vermelho de Kyuubi a envolvê-lo, dando-lhe uma força exagerada e assustadora.

Ele encarou a palma da mão e apertou os lábios, sufocando um suspiro. Queria entender o que ouvira de várias pessoas, sobre ele não precisar daquele chakra sinistro, sobre ser mais forte sem a raposa de nove caudas. Mas depois de tantos anos se apoiando naquela força oferecida por ela, Naruto já não conseguia imaginar lutar sem a sua ajuda. Sem Kyuubi, certamente voltaria a ser apenas o garoto chato que ninguém queria por perto. Tal pensamento causou-lhe um arrepio.

"Tenso, Naruto?"

Aquela voz... precisava concentrar-se muito para ouvi-la, mas sempre odiava quando conseguia. Ter de conviver com Kyuubi não era prazeroso, muito pelo contrário, era uma obrigação assustadora. Decididamente, ele odiava aquela presença dentro dele. Mas assumia que não saberia como lutar sem aquela ajuda recebida nos momentos extremos.

"Deve ter um bom motivo para vir me visitar..." voltou a pronunciar-se a voz por trás daquele selo, agora encarado pelo garoto. "Precisa de minha ajuda de novo?"

"Não preciso de sua ajuda para nada, sua raposa idiota!" gritou ele, serrando os punhos.

"Ora, ora... então isso é uma visita de cortesia? Eu o convidaria para um chá, mas..."

"Cala a sua maldita boca! Eu não preciso mais de você."

Kyubbi riu. Uma risada que ribombou por todo aquele espaço escuro onde estavam. Seus dentes crispados e pontiagudos. Os olhos vermelhos liberavam um brilho forte e ameaçador que nem mesmo aquele portão era capaz de conter.

"Naruto... eu até diria o mesmo, mas você sabe: se você morre, eu morro. E, sinceramente, ainda sou muito jovem, sabe?"

"Guarde as suas ironias. Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra te tirar de dentro de mim."

"Oh, mesmo?" o sorriso da raposa foi diminuindo, até apresentar apenas um traço maldoso e cheio de más intenções. "Então por que não libera esse selo? Eu poderia te abandonar, finalmente..."

"Não banque o esperto!" vociferou o shinobi, quase preparando um soco. "Se você está aqui dentro... deve ter uma boa razão."

"A razão é simples! Alguém não ia muito com a sua cara e resolveu me dar a você como um bichinho de estimação nada dócil!" a raposa gargalhou, irritando profundamente o garoto.

"Esse alguém, por acaso, foi o maior Hokage que Konoha já conheceu. E eu sei que ele fez isso para o bem da vila... Eu jamais o odiarei por isso."

"Quer saber por que não o odeia? Por que eu, admita, sou muito útil para você. Não é mesmo, Naruto?"

"Eu odeio você!"

Um silêncio longo seguiu essa frase. Nem mesmo a gargalhada incômoda da raposa foi ouvida. Mas, Naruto sabia, aqueles olhos vermelhos o observavam com cautela. Kyuubi parecia examiná-lo, como se cada detalhe em Naruto precisasse de uma reforma, de uma diferenciação. Os olhos trêmulos do loiro permaneciam estáticos em sua direção, esperando um retorno para aquele desabafo.

"Estou preso a você." respondeu por fim Kyuubi. "E, mesmo que eu não esteja de fato contente com isso... não posso escolher. Certo?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não precisa de mim, você disse? Bem, eu odeio ter de admitir, mas... eu preciso de você, garoto. Estou aqui, preso em algum lugar do seu corpo como um espectro rejeitado... e estou aqui há bem menos tempo do que imagino, suponho. Talvez... hm... vinte anos?"

"Dezesseis." Corrigiu Naruto, sobressaltado.

"Está vendo? Perdi a noção do tempo aqui... a única coisa que tenho são essas grades e suas visitas nada cordiais implorando por um pouco de chakra. Se não precisa de mim, não me procure, Naruto. Mas depois... quando você estiver morrendo... meu instinto de sobrevivência vai me obrigar a salvá-lo. Já vivi uma eternidade aqui... não quero morrer aqui."

"O que está falando, sua raposa maluca?"

"Estou falando que esse corpo não é só seu, fedelho. O _tal_ que você tanto admira e que me enfiou aqui, certamente não tinha planos só para você, não acha? Se eu ainda vivo, é por que este corpo também me pertence agora."

"Você não faz parte de mim."

"Mas você morreria se eu saísse daqui."

Naruto sentiu um frio no baixo ventre. Lembrou de Gaara, que estaria morto se não fosse por Chyio-baa, por que removeram dele aquele monstro. Aconteceria exatamente o mesmo com ele se a Kyuubi saísse dali. Não havia jeito. Eles já haviam se tornado um só há muito tempo. Talvez no dia em que a raposa fora selada nele...

"Então fique aí... faça o que quiser... ou o que puder, no caso. Só asseguro que não vou mais implorar por chakra a você... e prefiro morrer a salvar a sua vida!"

"Então seja forte. Garoto estúpido. Não me dê motivos para salvar sua vida inútil. E pare de vir aqui me encher a paciência."

Sem conseguir formular respostas, Naruto despertou. Olhou ao redor e notou que a névoa se dissipara. Suspirou. Sentia-se como se tivesse sido expulso de si mesmo e aquele era um sentimento aterrador.

Admitir que precisava de Kyuubi para se manter vivo era vergonhoso e, por esse motivo, podia até dar-se ao luxo de odiar o Yondaime Hokage... afinal, ele o entregara àquele fardo. Fardo pesado demais para um garoto, mas não havia escolha.

Lembrou de todas as vezes em que, com a ajuda daquele chakra vermelho e de seus amigos, conquistou vitórias, salvou amigos... Mas, com o mesmo, feriu pessoas inocentes. Kyuubi passava longe de um aliado. Era a sua sina.

Levantou e pôs-se a caminhar na ponte onde, um dia, liberou parte do poder daquele demônio. Não podia negar que precisava daquela presença. Por um instante, tentou sentir o que Gaara sentira quando se deu conta de que não havia mais demônio algum em seu corpo, mas não conseguiu. Talvez depois perguntasse qual era a sensação, embora dentro de sua cabeça, ele tinha quase a certeza de que o sentimento mais próximo seria o vazio.

"Sentir-se vazio por não ter um demônio dentro do corpo. É... talvez eu ainda precise de você, Kyuubi. Mas um dia... ah, eu sei que um dia eu liberto desse vício de te visitar." Sorriu e levantou um pouco a camisa, olhando o selo nítido ao redor do umbigo. "Um dia. Hoje não."

E sorriu, quase tendo a certeza de que ouvia aquela gargalhada sádica em sua cabeça.

_x-x-x_

**N/A: **_Parabéns pra você! Nessa data queridaaa! Bla bla bla bla... Adoro tu Loryzita queridaaaa! Tudo de bom, baby! (L)_


End file.
